Where the Ocean Meets the Sky
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: I'm so glad I can swim! Crossover drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky.

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter One – A ship is a ship.

AKA: Ancient curses know more about genetics than you'd think.

In all his years on the Dutchman, Will Turner had learnt three important things.

An ocean is an ocean. A ship is a ship. And a man lost at sea is a man lost at sea.

It doesn't matter that the ocean is on a planet in another galaxy; that the ship usually travels between planets or that the man about to be lost at sea, may very well survive. Especially when that man is Dr Rodney McKay. His grandson.

Will has lost count of how many 'greats' should come before the grandson, certainly more than he want to admit. But four such grandchildren have made their way to Atlantis. And while the Family Tree is twisted and convoluted; with whole lines and branches having been lost, there are times when Will knows that the person he's waiting for is one of his and Elizabeth's descendants. Something about sound of the blood in their veins.

So Will Turner is content to wait. For Rodney's rescue or his death. Wait and think; of ways of getting Elizabeth to Atlantis. The city is a ship after all.

To be continued…

POTC/SGA crossover

Reviews are like chocolate. Always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2  Where there's smoke

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Chapter Two – Where there's smoke…

Molly Carpenter stared at the consol in awe.

"It lit up" She sounded surprised "it lit up."

McKay rolled his eyes.

"You have an ATA gene almost as strong as Lt. Colonel Sheppard" He muttered scathingly "of course it lit up."

Molly stared at him.

"Technology doesn't like me. Really doesn't like me. I can't have a TV or a computer" She gave a small laugh "Why do you think I specialise in dead languages? They're all written on scrolls or carved into stones."

Rodney snorted.

"It can't be that bad?"

Molly leaned over and tapped Rodney's laptop. It made a frizzled sound, sparked and died. A small waft of smoke appeared from the speaker. Rodney stared at it, speechless.

His ensuing grin reminded Molly of Harry; right before he pulled a fast one on Morgan.

Rodney glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then leaned towards her, pulling a folded bit of paper from a pocket.

"Have you ever met Dr Kavanagh?"

To be continued…

Dresden Files (book)/SGA crossover


	3. Chapter 3 Ruby Slippers

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Chapter Three – Ruby Slippers.

Methos slouched in the deckchair, staring out across the water. Watching the twinkling reflection of the Pegasus galaxy, drinking the beer he'd commandeered from Zalenka's lab. Almost ignoring the armed guards standing by the doorway. Methos glanced at the guards, sighed and wondered if he could convince then to let him try and find Zalenka's still. The up coming conversation with Dr Weir, Colonel Caldwell and Lt. Colonel Sheppard wool require something stronger.

Methos sighed again. The Ancients had thought they'd blocked his memories. But they hadn't counted on his living for more than five thousand years or stepping foot on Atlantis again. He grinned, remembering the way the city had lit up and sung so loudly that even the completely gene free could hear her. The incident involving his quickening and a now fully charged ZPM would be more difficult to explain. But Methos would deal with that later.

"Right now" He thought, picking up another beaker of beer "It's good to be home"

To be continued…

Highlander/SGA crossover


	4. The Dangerous Ones are Always Blonde

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Chapter Four – The Dangerous Ones are Always Blonde.

"She's a vampire!"

"Yes Rodney"

"A real vampire"

"Drinks blood and everything Rodney"

"I thought vampires didn't like the sun?"

"Apparently she does"

"An English, could be Cadman's sister, vampire!"

"No-Life Queen"

"What?!"

"She's not an ordinary vampire Rodney"

"I can see that"

"Normally, I love seeing the Wraith getting beaten up," Sheppard winced "But man that had to hurt"

"Remind me not to make her angry"

Rodney McKay and John Sheppard waited while Lieutenant Seras Victoria; currently seconded from one of the British Special Branches, played with the Wraith soldiers and toyed with the Wraith Queen.

This was the Pegasus Galaxy. If a No-Life Vampire Queen wanted to have some fun, nobody from Atlantis was going to stop her.

To be continued…

Hellsing/SGA crossover


	5. Chapter 5 Special Offers

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter Five – Special Offers.

The plain manila envelope was marked,

Attn: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

c/o: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.

Homeworld Security.

It had been hand delivered and except for those belonging to a few assistants, was free of fingerprints. It was also free of anthrax, plague, explosives and spam. An x-ray revealed that the envelope contained a single Polaroid. Jack, a firm believer of privacy laws, attached a memo about personal mail going through the usual and appropriate channels and sent the envelope to join those waiting delivery to Atlantis.

Due to circumstance, that were not entirely unexpected or unforeseen, it took almost two months for the envelope to reach its intended destination.

The Polaroid showed a dark, dingy cave-like with a glowing, fully charges ZPM sitting on a pedestal in the foreground.

John flipped the photo over, re-reading the words carefully printed on the back

"John,

Let's make a deal.

Love Lara"

To be continued…

SGA/Tomb Raider

"Happy Festive Season"


	6. Chapter 6 Intergalactic Casanovas

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter Six – Intergalactic Casanovas.

John stared, transfixed by the gap between the woman's front teeth. She grinned suddenly.

"You're staring Colonel"

"What if I am?" he grinned back at her.

She laughed, ignoring McKay's snarky mutterings about Captain Kirk and intergalactic Casanovas.

"My love life is far to complicated without adding a fourth person" she patted his shoulder in a vaguely comforting manner "My boss however, would be perfectly happy to accommodate you"

John coughed, rendered speechless. He'd met Gwen Cooper's boss, the event had been …interesting. McKay rolled his eyes, finally removing them from the fully charged ZPM.

"What does Torchwood want?" he grumbled.

""Not Torchwood. Jack. He wants to go to Atlantis"

"What does he want with Atlantis?"

"Not Atlantis specifically. The planet" Gwen shrugged "Something about a place that's going to be called the Boeshane peninsular"

To be continued…

SGA/Torchwood


	7. Chapter 7 So Many Nurses, So Little Time

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter Seven – So Many Nurses, So Little Time.

"I want him out of my Infirmary. As soon as possible or earlier"

"Carson, he's just arrived. Besides, he's an old man"

"Elizabeth, Doctor Pearce has already caused more trouble in an hour, than Colonel Sheppard did in a month!"

To be continued…

SGA/MASH


	8. Buzzing the Tower

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter Eight – Buzzing the Tower.

Elizabeth glanced out her office window and frowned, watching as a pair of Jumpers flew past, meters away from the glass . Sighing, she flicked her radio on.

"Major Lorne."

"Dr Weir?"

"Please inform Admiral Adama, that Lieutenant Thrace will be late returning home today. She and Lt. Colonel Sheppard have detention."

To be continued…

BSG/SGA crossover


	9. Chapter 9 Eye Candy

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter Nine –Eye Candy.

Colonel Caldwell has been back on Atlantis for 5 minutes when he realises that something's, off. It's another 10, before he figures out what it is. He hasn't seen any of the women or any of the senior personnel. It's about 2137 hrs, Atlantis time; late, but not too late. They couldn't all be asleep.

A marine directs him down a dimly lit corridor. In a room at the end of the corridor, Dr's McKay, Zalenka and Beckett are playing Monopoly. Major Lorne, Lt. Aherne, Sgt. Hamilton and Dr Fey are watching a basketball game that, to Col. Caldwell's eye, is at least 6 months old. Sheppard and Ronon Dex are no where in sight.

"Come Colonel. Sit down," Zalenka gestured at an empty chair, "You can watch McKay, make sure he isn't cheating."

Caldwell hid a smirk, as McKay glared at the other scientist, sitting in the offered chair.

"I can't seem to find Dr Weir?" He asked.

Zalenka muttered something in Czech.

"Err," Beckett hesitated, "She's in the observation room"

"The observation room?" Caldwell could feel everyone looking at him.

Major Lorne stepped into view.

"All the women are watching the security cameras."

"Why?"

Lorne checked his watch.

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Specialist Dex, the Mountie and the wolf are about half way through their run, right about now."

To be continued…

Due South/SGA crossover


	10. Chapter 10 Running For Fun and Exercise

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing. 

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Chapter – Running for Fun and Exercise.

"We need to run"

Lt. Colonel Sheppard stared at the scientist. Holly Swaine, Doctorate in Xeno-biology, 28 and blonde. He was starting to get a bad feeling about blondes.

"What?"

"We need to run now"

"Dr Swain-"

"I'll explain everything on Atlantis. But right now, we should be running" Holly Swain glanced at the rest of SGA-1 "Really, really fast"

10 Minutes Later…..

"I told you we should've run."

"What is that thing?"

"Karanadon"

"What the hell is a Karanadon?!!"

Holly glanced behind her, running a little faster as the trees where they'd been setting up camp shook and a roar echoed across the valley.

"Think T-Rex, Iratus Bug and Rodney, before his morning coffee."

To be continued…

Contest/SGA crossover.


	11. Chapter 11 Somewhere

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing. 

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Chapter Eleven – Somewhere… Across the Sea.

Elizabeth Turner waited patiently on the jetty of Atlantis' Marine Research Mainland Base. A few kilometres up the coast from the Athosian settlement, the research base was a collection of small pre-fabricated buildings (laboratory, personnel quarters, surfboard storage shed) and was normally manned be three scientists and one military. Today, however, only Elizabeth (an oceanographer) remained. She stood, starring, unblinking to the left of the setting sun.

As the green flash faded from the horizon, Elizabeth closed her eyes, then took a deep breath and opened them. A ship (never 'boat') rested on the waves, its brilliant white sails filling the sky. She watched as a smaller vessel was lowered into the water and headed towards the jetty.

Elizabeth melted into Will's arms, the warmth of his embrace making her weak kneed. As she led him towards the personnel quarters Elizabeth opened a small note book.

"Rodney's still sarcastic and an ass."

This statement made Will Turner laugh.

"Evan Lorne, you could spot as a turner anywhere."

Will kissed her again, pleased that she was keeping an eye on their descendants.

"And Laura's in love with Carson Beckett. But he's Scottish, so we're going to over look any connections to the English Beckett's."

To be continued…

SGA/PotC crossover.


	12. Chapter 12 Shining Cities

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter Twelve – Shining Cities.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elizabeth paused by the notice board outside the commissary. Originally somewhere to leave movie/sports night reminders and warnings about the lunch menu and Dr McKay's rampages, the notice board had quickly become somewhere for Atlantis personnel to show off birthday cards and photos of their extended families. Elizabeth always checked the board after the mail arrived.

Today there were three new photos. Corporal Fischer's youngest sister in her prom dress, an extremely nervous young man in an ill fitting tux standing next to her. Lieutenant Harper's brother kissing a woman, in front of the water tower fountain in the Roald Dahl Plass. Doctor Liu's newborn niece and nephew, his sister looking exhausted, but exhilarated. And...

Elizabeth stepped back from the board.

"Dr Fleischman."

She looked at the photo her was pinning up and smiled. It showed fourteen children; the eldest 8 or 9, the youngest 4 or 5.

"Not all yours I hope?"

"Sort off," Joel Fleischman smiled back, "I delivered them."

He handed her a second photo.

"Adorable. Who is her?"

"My godson, Joel Bernard Stevens."

* * *

To be continued...

Northern Exposure/Stargate Atlantis


	13. Chapter 13 You Should be so Lucky

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky.

**  
Chapter Thirteen – You Should be so Lucky.**

"He's fine Sarah, he'll be fine until the next letter."

"Are you sure?" Sarah slid the letter back across the kitchen bench, "Cause' you said that last time and he'd broken his leg."

"While getting off the plane in Colorado," Johnny waved the envelope in front of her, "JJ's fine, He's doing what he decided he wanted to do. And he likes his job. How many people can say that?"

Sarah smiled a faint, unsure smile "I'm his Mother, I'm allowed to worry."

"You don't need to," Johnny grinned, "Do you want to know what his friends call him?"

"What?"

"That Lucky Bastard."

To be continued...

Stargate Atlantis/Dead Zone


	14. Chapter 14 SOmething Old, Something New

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky. 

**Chapter Fourteen – Something Old, Something New.**

"So tell me more about this friend of yours."

"Air Force, math geek who can fly just about anything."

"That's it?" Tony poured himself another drink, "Sounds like every other guy you try to get me to hire."

"This one's different; Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," Rhodey sighed, "He's one of the good guys, who got glorified taxi driver duty in Antarctica for going back for two friends when he was in Afghanistan."

"Don't they usually give medals for that sort of thing?"

"He disobeyed a direct order, destroyed military equipment and," Rhodey shrugged, "Got himself captured."

Tony frowned. "What about his buddies?"

"KIA," Rhodey stared out at the frequently ignored ocean, "They were already dead when John went back for them."

"So," Tony redirected, "Antarctica?"

"Impressed a Brigadier General, got involved with a top secret project and dropped off the face of the Earth. Then he called me last week, said he was looking for something new."

"And," Tony smirked, "You thought Stark Industries test pilot?"

"John will fly anything you throw at him. Besides," Rhodey smirked back, "He's been working with Rodney McKay, so he should be able to put up with all your bullshit."

To be continued...

Stargate Atlantis/Iron Man


	15. Chapter 15 Biting the Bullet

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky.

**Chapter Fifteen -Biting the Bullet.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The last thing the Wraith Queen ever saw, was a young slim blonde woman, holding a smoking revolver.

The last thing Rodney saw: before turning an interesting shade of green and running from the Wraith Queen's chamber, was Jo Harvelle,

digging her one and only Samuel Colt Special Recipe Silver Bullet from the Wraith Queen's heart.

* * *

Stargate Atlantis/Supernatural

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16 5 Things Over Heard

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky.

**Chapter Sixteen – Five Things Over Heard After Sam Witwicky Joined The Atlantis Expedition. **

* * *

_**One...**_ (Major Evan Lorne to Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard)

"There's no gas, no roads and we didn't get to bring our surfboards. Why does the kid get to bring his car?"

_**Two...**_ (Sam Witwicky to Rodney McKay)

"McKay! Keep Sheppard away from my car!"

_**Three... **_(Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard to Doctor Elizabeth Weir)

"How the hell did we not know about the alien robot cars?!"

_**Four... **_(Sam Witwicky to Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard)

"Sheppard! Keep McKay away from my car!"

_**Five... **_(Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Sam Witwicky)

"My puddle jumper can beat your car any day."

"Yeah? How much?"

* * *

Stargate Atlantis/Transformers (movie)

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17 For the Good of the Earth

Disclaimer: not mine, all characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al. I'm just borrowing.

.

.

.

* * *

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – For the Good of the Earth.**

.

.

.

* * *

"You can't do anything about it Nathan," Allison shrugged, "It's in the by-laws. If the sheriff; for any reason believes that, one person or event, could

result in the destruction of the town and surrounding areas; such as the planet, he has the right to ban such person or even, "She smiled at his

disgruntled expression, "Just be grateful that Carter didn't know about that part of his job before now."

"It's Rodney McKay." Nathan ranted, "He can't ban Rodney McKay!"

"Carter doesn't care about McKay." She rolled her eyes. "He's banning Sheppard."

"Sheppard's a threat to the planet?" Nathan choked, "How?"

Allison blushed.

Nathan frowned. "I'm better off not knowing aren't I?"

"It's probably better if you don't"

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

* * *

SGA/Eureka crossover.


End file.
